Sueño húmedo
by Sophie89
Summary: Rey se encuentra a completa merced de Kylo-Ren. Está maniatada y completamente expuesta a él. Esta es la experiencia (momentanea) de Rey ante los deseos de Ren. * Es un Fic que nace a partir de un sueño que tuve con estos personajes. Tintes BDSM y lenguaje erotico. Sii, lemon. * Rey's POV.
_**Nota de la autora: Hola, este es mi primer fic o intento de… Este fic se inspira a partir de un sueño (fantasía) que tuve hace poco y decidí escribirlo. Como dato, soy fanática o seguidora de la saga Star Wars desde pequeña, me gusta coleccionar todo lo relacionado con SW, sobre todo figuras de acción, y libros. Debo decir que leer Fan fictions sobre SW se ha vuelto una rutina diaria y es por ello que decidí escribir esto. He ahí que descubrí un mundo: Reylo.**_

 _ **Veamos qué es lo que nace a partir de todo eso.**_

 _ **Saludos y bienvenidos.**_

Los derechos de los personajes a Lucas Film.

* * *

Rey's POV.

Abrí los ojos de repente sintiéndome incomoda… me encontraba en una posición extraña, manos y piernas rígidas. -¿Qué rayos?- No entendía mucho, estaba desorientada. La posición de mi cuerpo no me ayudaba en nada para poder vislumbrar lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. -Bueno, al menos estoy consciente, y debo hacer algo respecto- me dije a mi misma.

Pero de pronto, un flash de pensamiento llegó a mi mente, y es ahí, donde recordé donde diablos me encontraba.

Sí, me encontraba en un sillón de cuerpo negro, mullido, cómodo para cualquier persona que se sienta de forma "normal". Pero yo no me encontraba sentada, ni mucho menos acostada en ese sillón. Estaba en 4 (si a 4 patas), en el sillón, cola parada/expuesta, amarrada, inmovilizada manos y pies.

Sí, la posición es incomoda, ya que tienes al menos dos superficies de contacto con el sillón: mis piernas dobladas, y luego mi cabeza de cierta forma. Y digo mi cabeza, porque si quieres exponer tus partes íntimas, debes si o si apoyarte como sea con la cabeza. Es decir, enterrar tu rostro en el sillón. Y así estaba… mis brazos apoyados en mi espalda, amarrados con algo. Alguna soga, o plástico, ¿qué se yo?, luego mis piernas también lo estaban. Ok, no tenía como salir de ahí, si me movía para atrás me iba a caer de espaldas, incapaz luego de pararme. Las amarras estaban bien firmes, bien hechas. La verdad, nunca aprendí hacer amarras, de hecho, ¿Quién se da el tiempo de aprender hacer amarras? -Yo no-, me respondí.

Tanteé las amarras y me convencí finalmente que no era una buena opción intentar aflojarlas con el movimiento de mis muñecas. Por más que intentara, saldría posiblemente lastimada, ya que con el roce podría provocar algún tipo de quemadura. Bueno, no sé qué otra opción tenía después de todo.

Finalmente, recordé que estaba muy dispuesta, y digo dispuesta porque así mi fisionomía lo demostraba, en la habitación de él.

Sí, la habitación de Kylo-Ren. ¡¿Cómo diablos llegué a parar aquí?! Aún me cuestiono aquello. La verdad… ¡Ni siquiera lo recuerdo! (Y si llegase por algún motivo a recordar o saber cómo llegué acá, da para otra historia). Sólo sé que estoy jodidamente semi tumbada, inmovilizada y sola. ¿Sola?, supongo, porque no he escuchado nada a mi alrededor.

Seguía con mis cavilaciones, pasando una que otra película dentro de mi mente. Ya sentía el leve cosquilleo de mis piernas -mis calambres- son habituales cuando estas incomoda sentada o acostada, pero bien, esta posición tampoco ayudaba mucho que digamos.

De pronto, mi mente prestó atención a una voz particular. Me asusté, ya que no me esperaba que alguien me hablara. No sé en qué momento apareció o probablemente ya se encontraba en la habitación observándome. Era Kylo-Ren.

\- ¿Te sientes cómoda, no? - preguntó con voz grave, sarcástica. Quería burlarse de mí, realmente quería hacer de esto un show.

Pensé la respuesta meditativamente. ¿Qué le iba a responder? Podría seguir su juego, dos pueden perfectamente jugarlo. O bien, responderle de forma sincera: ¡Estoy incomoda!

\- No mucho que digamos… - le respondí. Mi voz sonó trémula. Era la verdad después de todo. Él sabía de alguna u otra forma lo que yo podía sentir. Dejé llevarme en su juego.

\- Tranquila- me dijo. Su voz se hizo más clara, ya que se acercó a mí. Sentí sus dedos como si no quisiera tocarme por mi espalda. Leve y suave la recorrió. Experimenté una especie de descarga eléctrica al contacto de su mano. Sentí como se erizaba mis bellos al contacto. "Diablos"-pensé- Es esto lo que me causa él, después de todo.

Fue agradable y relajante, por un pequeño momento, olvidé que me encontraba maniatada en aquella incómoda posición. Quería más de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo...cerré mis ojos al sentir que tocaba mis brazos, para luego pasar por mis manos suavemente. "Si…"-no era ajena a su contacto, y siempre lo sería.

En un segundo, de pronto, su mano me abandonó. Sentí un fuerte contacto en mi trasero. En mi nalga derecha.

¡Ah! - solté asustada. Gemí al contacto impetuoso de su nalgada. Luego experimenté un pequeño calor en esa área.

Shh…calla. Callada te irá mejor – Me respondió Kylo-Ren. Pasó el torso de su mano, sintiendo el área donde hace un momento depositó su palma de la mano.

¿Qué haces? – me moví incomoda. Traté de moverme un poco más, quizá intentando escapar de su mano suelta.

Sentí una presión a un costado del sillón, se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído. Yo solo cerré mis ojos.

¿Confías en mí, Rey? – me preguntó. Su voz grave inundó mi cabeza.

Si – contesté, no tan segura. Tenía mis dudas… ¡Diablos!

Confía en mí, no te haré daño -aseguró - Si todo esto te parece demasiado, tan solo dime: la palabra rojo.

¿Rojo? -pregunté confundida- ¿Qué tiene que ver el rojo con todo eso?

Esa palabra me indicará que me detenga por completo – me aseguró. Sentí su mano en mi cabeza haciéndome cariño. Se sentía bien, yo anhelaba que me tocara de esa forma, su respiración era tranquila, él estaba como si nada, pero…

A excepción de esa palabra, mantente callada – Se elevó entonces, y comenzó a asegurarse de las amarras. Su voz era firme, sin titubeos. El de verdad no estaba jugando, o ¿sí?, luego de eso agregó: ¿Comprendes lo que te digo Rey?

Si – contesté, comprendiendo que no tenía otra opción. Su mano nuevamente cayó en mi nalga, un golpe duro y seco, más fuerte que el anterior. "¡Ouch! Eso duele"- pensé.

¿Si, qué? – me preguntó levemente molesto, yo no tenía idea a que venía eso.

Si Kylo-Ren – respondí de forma rápida, aun sintiendo la picazón en mi trasero.

Nuevamente sentí un par de nalgadas en esa zona. - ¡Ahh! - gemí por lo alto, era extraño el dolor y la picazón, pero me daba una sensación de querer más, de ansiar el dolor porque ese dolor no era algo extraño en mi…o ¿sí? Mi respiración comenzó a intensificarse, yo…lo deseaba, en algún punto de mi cuerpo y mente.

¿Si, qué? – pasó su mano suavemente en aquel lugar, cerré los ojos y sentí que me ardía mientras me acariciaba. Exhalé un suspiro, e intentando ordenar mis ideas, le respondí:

Si Maestro – Esperé por unos segundos.

Buena chica – respondió.

Comenzó con una nueva tanda de golpes en mi trasero, y a medida que lo hacía, la intensidad cambiaba. Sentí calor de pronto en mi entrepierna que iba expandiéndose por mi cuerpo. Por cada nalgada, sentía que debía liberarme, pero no sabía cómo. Jamás había experimentado algo como aquello. Sentir dolor si, claramente, pero la combinación de dolor más placer, era algo que no albergaba en mi cabeza. Estaba confundida, pero excitada, quería más, pero a la vez deseaba que me soltase las amarras y que me hiciera suya. Así cavilaba por cada palmada y gemía, gemía, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras; de que me quedará callada.

De pronto sentí que mi cuerpo comenzaba a responder de forma necesitada a cada golpe en mi trasero. Ya el dolor no era incomodo, era placentero, cada palmada representaba un sentir exquisito que se iba propagando mi columna y por mis piernas. Gemía, abriendo mi boca deseosa de poder sentir una y otra vez. Escalofríos inundaban mi espina dorsal, y de pronto sentí que ya no podía más; que debía liberarme.

En una aguda voz dije: - ¡Ahh! ¡Por favor! – Ren tomó fuertemente mi cabello para mirarme supongo y preguntó: - ¿Por favor, qué? ¿Te quieres correr?

\- Si - Aullé, sintiendo otro golpe, y así. No sabía que me pasaba, quería liberarme de aquello.

\- ¿Sí, qué? – me reprendió tirando más mi cabello. Eso dolió definitivamente, pero comprendí que esta era su juego. Quería saberse poderoso, dominante y tenerme despojada de toda facultad para hacer algo.

Asentí, y le respondí en súplica – Maestro, por favor…deseo correrme -, quería correrme, quería llegar al orgasmo.

Recibí como respuesta: -Hazlo para mí Rey- y prosiguió con sus nalgadas. Ya estaba tan excitada que nada más importaba. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, y comencé a ver extrañas figuras dentro de toda la oscuridad. Cada palmada desencadenó el ansiado orgasmo que me recorrió cada fibra de mi trasero y se prolongó en mi clítoris. Comencé a moverme siguiendo la corriente de cada golpe para saborearlo todo. Gemí y apreté mis piernas para sentir absolutamente todo. Gemí y temblé finalmente, tratando de acurrucarme en el sillón.

Todo volvía a la normalidad, sentí el cuerpo de Kylo a mi lado, me acarició mi cabeza y luego mi rostro. – Mírame - me dijo con una voz sutil, yo sólo atiné abrir mis ojos lentamente, y giré mi rostro hacia él. Había quedado exhausta…

Me dio una sonrisa de aquellas, donde le brillaban los ojos, y me dijo: - Te ves hermosa – Luego besó mi cabeza, se incorporó rápidamente y me dijo con un tono de voz serio:

-Pero esto no ha terminado- Su tono voz prometía algo más. Jadié por lo bajo… ¿Qué me esperaría?, sólo quería que me soltase la amarras, quería estirarme y sentir mi cuerpo, ya que se estaba adormeciendo.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **Comentarios finales: Mi sueño realmente tuvo tintes BDSM. He vivido por experiencia propia el tema hace años.**_

 _ **Decidí dejarlo para otro capítulo. Como dije anteriormente fue un sueño :'D de aquellos que despiertas queriendo que se haga realidad.**_

 _ **Por otro lado, en el sueño, yo encarnaba a Rey y me encontraba a completa disposición de Ren. Fui feliz!.**_

 _ **Se agradece la lectura, y agradecería sus comentarios para mejorar y seguir trabajando en aquello.**_

 _ **¡Buenos días, Buenas tardes, Buenas noches!**_

 _ **Sophie89**_


End file.
